As a part of an ornamental cherry selection program, in 2001, I picked seed from an unnamed unpatented hybrid seedling of ‘Okame’ (Prunus×incam ‘Okame’) that had double flowers but was otherwise unremarkable. I raised several hundred seedlings from these seeds in seedbeds in a nursery in Boring, Oreg. From these, I selected the strongest 108 seedlings and planted them in a row in the same nursery in May, 2003. I evaluated the growth and appearance of these seedlings several times each season in 2003 through 2005. In the fall of 2005, I selected the 11 best seedlings to keep and I discarded the rest. I transplanted these 11 selected seedling trees to another row in the same nursery in January 2006 for further evaluation. By the fall of 2007, I had chosen two of these trees as having the best potential for introduction as a cultivar. I discarded the other nine trees and planted the two best trees into a long term evaluation block in the same Boring, Oreg. nursery. I named one of these trees ‘JFS-KW14’. I was first attracted to this particular tree because of its uniquely narrow upright shape and its bright pink double flowers.
In each year from 2007 through 2012, I asexually test propagated ‘JFS-KW14’ by chip budding onto Prunus avium rootstock in small experimental plots in a Canby, Oreg. nursery, propagating a total of 143 trees during these years. All of these trees were subsequently destroyed after field testing except for those kept to provide for stock increase: 16 planted in a Boring, Oreg. nursery and 25 planted in the Canby, Oreg. nursery. I also propagated trees of my new variety by rooting summer softwood cuttings during 2011 through 2014. A total of 1547 cuttings were successfully propagated in this manner and were planted under my direction in the Canby, Oreg. nursery, where they are still growing in the location they were planted. From all of this propagation, I determined that the characteristics of my new variety and firmly fixed and all propagated plants have been identical to my new variety in every way observed.